leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ami Mizuno
Ami Mizuno is the present-day incarnation and civilian identity of Sailor Mercury. This is the original depiction of the manga character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Before becoming friends with Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi, Ami was a shy girl who did not make friends easily, and preferred to spend time alone studying and reading books instead of being with her classmates. In return, many of her classmates believed her to be snobby and arrogant because of her intelligence, even being superhuman, as she always finished at the top of national exams. However, once Ami and Usagi became friends, the opinions began to change. Ami is depicted to be a sweet, kind, gentle, and loyal girl who is slightly insecure. In the beginning, she relies on the opinions of her mother, classmates, and teachers, but as the series progresses, she becomes stronger and more confident. She is the most sensible out of the Inner Senshi, and she dislikes fights; especially the fights between Usagi and Rei. Ami's parents are divorced, and she lives with her mother in a condominium. Ami dreams of becoming a doctor like her mother, and her favorite subjects are math and science. She also has a secret love of romance novels and pop culture, but is embarrassed to say it. Appearance Ami Mizuno is a teenage girl who has short dark blue hair, that reaches to about her shoulders, and blue eyes. She stands at about 157 cm or 5 feet 2 inches. Also, at times, Ami will be seen wearing reading glasses. Biography Codename: Sailor V Although Ami is not formally introduced in the Sailor V manga, in Chapter 15, right before Minako is about to leave for China, Ami is shown walking past Minako towards her mother, wishing her luck at a conference before she is about to get on the plane. Her mother thanks her, and promises that she will call her. Dark Kingdom arc Ami is introduced in Act 2, appearing on Luna's computer, listing her name, birthday, zodiac, blood type, and age. The next day, everyone is talking about how Ami Mizuno once again finished at the top of the national exams, speculating that she isn't human and that her I.Q. is 300. Umino mentions that the reason she is so smart is probably due her attending a private cram school, the Crystal Seminar. Umino also mentions that her mother is a doctor. Naru mentions that she must be smart and rich, but Yumiko remarks that she's cold, has no friends, and that all she ever does is study. On her way home, while fretting about her low test scores, Usagi notices Ami walking home, when Luna jumps on top of Ami's head. Ami pets Luna, and Usagi sees that she is not a bad person. Usagi calls Luna over, and asks if she's all right. Ami says that when Luna suddenly fell from the sky, she thought it was an angel, but becomes embarrassed after saying so. Usagi then introduces herself and takes Ami to Game Center Crown. While there, Ami plays the Sailor V Game and gets the highest score on the game. After she puts her name on the ranking list, a pen falls out of the machine. After that, Ami checks the clock and realizes that she has to go to night school at the Crystal Seminar. At school the next day, Ami is studying on a computer when Usagi comes and asks Ami if she would like to stop for ice cream on the way home with them. Ami sees two students grumbling that they have to get to the Crystal Seminar. She remembers that her teacher has high expectations for her, declines Usagi's offer, and hurries off to the cram school, only to leave her disk for school behind. After learning the true message in the disk, Usagi spots Ami and the other students from the Crystal Seminar, only to realize that they have been brainwashed. Usagi transforms into a doctor and rushes to save her at the cram school. When the teacher reveals herself to be a youma, she transforms into Sailor Moon, but the youma grabs hold of Ami and scolds her for not using the disk to study. Ami in return tells the teacher that you study by your own initiative. The youma decides to kill her, but her pen glows and the symbol of Mercury appears on her head, and everyone in enveloped in a freezing mist. After the youma is defeated, the fog clears up with Ami in Senshi fuku. Luna tells her that she is Sailor Mercury, a fellow Senshi that they have been looking for. Black Moon arc Some point, after Rei is abducted by the Black Moon Clan, Ami is in the bathroom, when the sinks spray water out of control. Ami is able to sense where the faulty underground water pipe is located and help maintenance find it for repairs. However, this catches the attention of Berthier, who challenges Ami to a chess competition. The competition turns out to be a trap by the Black Moon, and after Ami transforms, Berthier traps her in a water sphere, and Rubeus abducts Sailor Mercury after Sailor Moon destroys Berthier. Infinity arc Dream arc Stars arc Powers and Abilities Being extremely intelligent and the top of her class in Juuban high school, Ami displays incredible capacity of understanding things, as shown in Act 2, where she fully comprehended the Sailor V Game's mechanics by simply taking a look at Usagi's gameplay. She also seems to have affinity with water, though weaker when she is not Sailor Mercury, able to locate a fault in the underground water pipes in Act 16. Development Ami was not included in the original proposal for a hypothetical Codename: Sailor V anime, which instead featured Minako's very similar-looking best friend from that series, Hikaru Sorano. She was present, however, by the time the concept was expanded to center on Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi designed Ami as the "team brain," giving her genius-level intelligence to create the impression that she was not quite human. In fact, the character was originally intended to be a cyborg with an accelerator. One possible storyline involved her losing an arm or being injured in some other way and dying from it, but Takeuchi's editor objected, and Ami became a fully human character. Naoko Takeuchi once described Ami as looking similar to Noriko Sakai, a J-pop idol of the early 1990s.Materials Collection, p.12 In the original version of Act 2 - Ami, Sailor Mercury, Usagi thinks that Ami resembles Miss Rain, a character from another series written by Naoko Takeuchi called "Miss Rain".''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Volume 1'' (tankōbon edition) Certain background details of Ami's character were chosen symbolically. For instance, her Western astrological sign is given as Virgo, which in astrology corresponds to the planet Mercury. In reference to a popular Japanese belief, her blood type is given as A, supposedly indicating sensibleness and fastidiousness. Etymology 'Ami: '''The kanji for ''A (亜) translates to "Asia" or "second", and the kanji for mi '' (美) translates to "beauty". So her first name could be either "Asian Beauty" or "Second Beauty". '''Mizuno: '''The kanji for ''Mizu '' (水) translates to "water" while the kanji for ''no '' (野) translates to "field" or "civilian". The particle ''no '' (の) also indicates possession, so while the literal translation of her family name could be "water field" or "water civilian", others may translate it as "of the water." Also, Mizuno is a common surname in Japan. Her name completely in hiragana/katakana would be "みずのあみ" (''Mizuno Ami). In the DiC dub, Ami is named "Amy Anderson", though during the Cloverway dub, her surname is reverted back to "Mizuno." Trivia * In the side story Ami's First Love, it was revealed that Ami had psychogenic urticaria, a stress-inducing disorder that caused her to break out in hives. In other words, it is not the love letters themselves that gave her rashes. * It is speculated that her IQ is 300. * While the idea to make Ami a cyborg was ultimately rejected, later in the series the character Hotaru was a cyborg until her rebirth. * While Usagi and Minako hate it, Ami's favorite subject is mathematics. * Ami bears a strong resemblance to Rena Kuramitsu from Naoko Takeuchi's one-shot story Miss Rain. When Usagi saw Ami for the first time in the manga, she said that she looked like Rena. This reference was removed in the 2003 re-release of the manga. Gallery For images of the manga incarnation of Ami Mizuno, please see Ami Mizuno/Image Gallery. References de:Ami Mizuno es:Ami Mizuno (manga) ja:水野亜美 pl:Ami Mizuno Category:Mizuno family Category:Manga characters Category:Female Category:Civilian identities Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Work in Progress Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga